


No One Should Sleep Alone On Their Birthday

by violethoure666



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Again_n_Again was having a bad day and I wanted to cheer her up, she said this might do the trick. </p><p>After Ronan's birthday, after all the couch kissing and hands on ribs and stubble on cheeks, Adam wakes up in Declan's bed. I wanted to fix that. Short, sweet, basically just an extended ch. 39 but with more finger sucking because I wrote it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Should Sleep Alone On Their Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Again_n_Again](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Again_n_Again/gifts).



There was a part of Ronan that couldn't believe that Adam was kissing him. He had spent the last few hours ruminating on the fact that he actually kissed Adam. But Ronan Lynch was nothing if not honest, and he knew that Adam knew how he felt, and that he cared about Ronan on some level, but he just wasn't sure his affection was the making out shirtless on the couch kind.  
  
Turns out it totally was.  
  
So now Ronan was in some kind of parallel universe where his dreams manifested but somehow with no darkness.  
  
Adam wasn't kissing him just then, actually he hadn't been kissing him for a few minutes, but Ronan still felt the ghost of Adam's lips across his own, the phantom scratch of stubble.  
  
They were both shirtless, breathing heavily and watching, waiting to see what the other would do.  
  
Adam broke the silence first.  
"Can I see it?" He sounded kinda breathless, and Ronan's heart suddenly contracted into nothingness and burst into a million at the same time.  
  
"What?" He heard his own voice break and tried to remember to register embarrassment, but it was escaping him at the moment.  
  
"The tattoo, not...oh my God I didn't mean." Adam stuttered and his face turned pink.  
Parrish was totally flustered.  
Ronan smiled and leaned in to kiss Adam before turning around.  
  
So then it was just Adam's fingers along the edge of Roans scalp, trailing down slowly to trace every hook and vine along the back of his neck. They whispered along the feathers and smoke wisps on his shoulder blades.  
  
Adam pressed his mouth to Ronan's jaw to nip at the stubble there as his hands pawed at the flowers tangling into a Celtic knot at the center of Ronan's back.  
  
He must be dreaming. He had spent so much time dreaming about Adam's hands, having them actually on his skin was almost too much. He felt himself trembling and tried to remember he should be embarrassed by that too.  
  
However, it didn't feel shameful, it felt vulnerable, and Ronan hadn't known before that moment that there was a difference.  
  
He turned to face Adam. He was so beautiful in this light; a miracle in sepia tones. High cheekbones cutting sharp shadows across his face. His thin arms that were so much paler in the winter, freckles dusting the tops of shoulders and raining down his arms to lightening at this elbows. The veins in his forearms ran like small vines between his muscles and his skin. His wrists were sharp and thin, giving way to the calloused pad of his palm and then the branches of his fingers, knotted by knuckles. Each finger was lightly dusted with freckles too.  
  
Ronan groaned and leaned in to place little love bites on Adam's shoulders. He kissed down his chest and grabbed his hands, bringing each of Adam's fingers to his mouth to kiss along his skin.  
  
Then Ronan took two of Adam's long fingers and sucked them into his mouth.  
  
Adam's breath hitched and Ronan looked up to see his eyes widen and then flutter closed.  
  
Ronan had definitely dreamed about this. A lot.  
It was a strangely intimate gesture, more so than kissing or touching had been, and Ronan was glad for that. It had the same weight here as it did in his dreams.  
  
He pulled his mouth off Adam's fingers and rushed up to kiss him. Adam's hands all over him, the burn of his stubble on his lips as he moved to kiss every part of his face he could. They kissed slowly and they kissed roughly and they kissed like they were starving until both boys were pulling away to yawn.  
  
"You can totally sleep in Declan's room, if you want to." Ronan said, suddenly very nervous. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep in a bed with Adam. Actually he wanted to sleep in a bed with Adam so badly it physically hurt, but it was just that this was still new and he didn't want to assume, or to push.  
"I was kind of hoping that maybe I could sleep with you, in your bed?" Adam looked down as he said it, and somehow even thought he could make eye contact through the painfully arousing finger sucking ordeal, he seemed shy now.  
  
"Yes. Yeah, yes." Ronan said, lack of sleep or lack of blood in his brain making him slower.  
  
He took Adam's hand in his own, and lead him upstairs, back to his bedroom, the same place he had first kissed him.  
  
Ronan was bone tired now, exhilaration finally giving way to his desire for sleep.  
  
They stood awkwardly for a minute before climbing into bed with their pants still on. Ronan didn't waste time curling around Adam, who tensed up for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Ronan wondered how often Adam had been touched like this, chest to chest, even just from hugs. It was clear it hadn't been often, just from the way Adam had flinched from the sudden touch, and Ronan made a mental move to go slower.  
  
Ronan tucked his head under Adam's chin, let his hands splay out across his chest.  
  
"I just realized I never wished you a happy birthday." Adam said, bringing a hand to Ronan's scalp to massage his head. He laughs low in his chest and says, "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."  
Ronan laughed and pressed his face into Adam's neck.  
"Don't worry, I think you're gonna figure out some way to make it up to me," Ronan said through a yawn, and he pressed closer to Adam.  
"Night Parrish." He mumbled into his collar bone.  
"Night Lynch."  
Ronan fell asleep to the very real feeling of Adam's hands dragging over his scalp and his chest rising and falling under his cheek.


End file.
